1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clip connector for supporting a connectable plate, and electrically and mechanically connecting a conductive portion of the connectable plate to a contact and, more particularly, to a clip connector which is suitable for electrically and mechanically connecting a conductive portion of a connectable plate, such as a liquid crystal glass plate or a liquid crystal film plate, to a conductive portion of a circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to mount a connector to a connectable plate, the following methods are conventionally used. According to one method, a claw of a jig or the like is hooked on a spring arranged on a connecting portion of the clip connector. Then, the connectable plate is inserted into the widened space between the connecting portion and the spring, and then the claw is removed. In a second method, the connectable plate is forced into the gap between the connecting portion of the connector and the spring arranged thereon, thereby the gap mentioned above is widened, and the connectable plate is inserted into the gap.
In the first conventional method, it is difficult to properly configure the claw of a jig or the like. Further, it is difficult to perform adjustments of the hooking of the claw. In addition, because of limited space, it is difficult to design the structure so as to prevent plastic deformation of the spring. Further, in the second conventional method, if the connectable plate has a sharp edge as in the case of a liquid crystal glass plate, both the connecting portions of the clip connector and the connectable plate may be damaged.